The Wedgie
The Wedgie is a upcoming episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Pete Puma and Marvin the Martian are being for a crime they didn't commit. Cast *Jeff Bergman as Tweety, Sylvester *Brain Dummond as Floyd Minton *Frank Welker as Deputy Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Hector the Bulldog, Whoopsy-Doo, Gaggy Rogers and Dynomutt *Gary Cole as Mayor Floyd Minton Sr. *June Foray as Granny *Michael Gross as Grandpa Minton *Tara Strong as Flim-Flam *Billy West as Scott Mark *John Kassir as Pete Puma *Eric Bazua as Marvin the Martian *Rachel Ramras as Vinnie Yang *Gred Delisle as Michelle Chan Special Guest Stars *Gary Owens as Blue Falcon Transcript *(This episode begins At Pizzariba) *Floyd Minton: Ah yes Meatball Sub my favorite *(Deputy Dusty, Yabba-Doo, Scooby-Dum & Scrappy-Doo arrives) *Floyd Minton: Hey guys what are you doing here? *Deputy Dusty: Well, we here to eat at the resturant. *Scrappy-Doo: Oh, we should all eat together. *Floyd Minton: Yeah. *Deputy Dusty: Hey, Floyd it's your father on TV. *Mayor Floyd Minton Sr.: As the Mayor the future of Town is the future of us all. *(Imposter Marvin & Pete Puma arrives and gives Mayor Minton a wedgie) *Mayor Minton: Ahhhhhhhh! *All(Off-screen): (Gasp) *All: Marvin & Pete? *Floyd: What they giving my dad a wedgie? *Deputy Dusty: We don't know come on we gonna find out let's go *All: Right *(Floyd eats Meatball Sub) *song *Marvin the Martian: But we understand why did we do it? *Pete Puma: We don't know Marvin and what are we going to do? *Marvin the Martian: We don't know? I know how about a disguise? *Pete Puma: Good idea and now regonize with these *Sheriff Brandon Stark: Hey you two do you know those two Marvin and Pete past by these way? *Marvin the Martian(In Disguise): No no no no no no *Pete Puma (In Disguise): No no no no no no no ha ha *Sheriff Brandon Stark: Hmm? Well be on the look out and stay indoors until the alerts over *Pete Puma(In Disguise): Will do Sheriff *Sheriff Brandon Stark: What did you just say? *Pete Puma(In Disguise): Will do Sheriff *Sheriff Brandon Stark: Oh you did say Sheriff? *Marvin the Martian(In Disguise); Yeah? *Sheriff Brandon Stark: Alright carrey on *(Deputy Dusty, Floyd Minton, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo & Scrappy-Doo arrives) *Floyd Minton: Pete? Marvin? *Marvin the Martian: Floyd *Floyd Minton: Listen come to my apartment it will be safe *(At Floyd's Apartment) *Marvin the Martian: Are you sure will be safe? *Floyd Minton: Across quick hide my room *(Marvin the Martian & Pete Puma are hiding in Floyd's room) *Deputy Dusty: Floyd look *Mayor Minton: As Mayor so forcely put we must pack-- *Imposter Grandpa Minton: (Laughs) *Mayor Minton: Ahhhh! *All(Off-screen): (Gasp) *Floyd Minton: Grandpa? *Deputy Dusty: Why did your grandpa do it? *Floyd Minton: I don't know what he did *(Grandpa Minton knocks on a door) *Floyd Minton: Yes? *(Grandpa Minton take off his disguise off) *Floyd Minton: Grandpa? *Grandpa Minton: Floyd you've gotta to hide me they want me arrest. *Floyd Minton: Got it hide in my room with Marvin and Pete *Grandpa Minton: Got it *(Grandpa Minton are going to Floyd's room) *Deputy Dusty: Floyd is on. *Mayor Minton: The three people did this terrible thing must-- (Screams) *Floyd(Off-screen): Granny? Sylvester? Tweety? Hector? *Deputy Dusty: No wait I saw I saw something rewind the tape and watch this woman closely? *(Dusty rewinds the tape and Imposter transform into Granny) *Deputy Dusty: An Imposter! *Floyd Minton Across It was the Imposter all the long why didn't we think of that? *Scooby-Dum: Who are the Imposters anyway? *Deputy Dusty: The Imposters are the findish evil creatures that live on the ground on take their home of anyone their chew. *(Granny knocks on a door) *Floyd: I'll get it can I help you? Granny? but who (Gasp) Sylvester?, Tweety? Hector? *Deputy Dusty: We gonna stop them *Granny: Who will? *Tweety: Yeah *Sylvester: From what? *Hector: Where? *Floyd & Dusty: The Imposters *Deputy Dusty: No time to lose Granny, Tweety, Sylvester and Hector you four are hiding in Floyd's room *Granny: Right *(Granny, Tweety, Sylvester and Hector are hiding in Floyd's room with Grandpa Minton, Marvin the Martian and Pete Puma) *Grandpa Minton: Hi Emma. *Granny: Hi dad. *(At Fancy Foods Grocery) *Floyd Minton: Okay once we find those Imposters before is too late at the grocery store *Deputy Dusty: No kidding. *Scrappy-Dog: You can say that again *Scooby-Dum: You betcha We will. *Floyd Minton: Wispering Scooby-Dum quiet. *(Flim-Flam comes around a corner holding a soda.) *Flim-Flam: Hey Guys! I was just buying this soda to drink and whose weird looking dog with cowboy hat? *Floyd: Uhhhhh Dusty's! *Deputy Dusty: Yeah it is. *Yabba-Doo: Hey Flim-Flam I’d check your reflection in the wienie rotator before ya call someone weirdlooking. *Flim-Flam: Did that dog talk? *Floyd: Shh! No! *Flim-Flam: Did you find a talking dog? Hey everybody my friend find a talking dog! *(Curious PEOPLE gather in the aisle. Floyd sees them.) *Floyd: Flim-Flam’s imagining things. Everyone knows dogs can’t talk. *Scrappy-Doo: (To People) That’s right, cos if we could the Videotubbies’d be cancelled so quick it’d make their head aerials spin. Ha ha ha *All: (Gasp) *(At outside) *(Floyd, Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Scrappy, Yabba and Flim-Flam run from the clamoring mob from Fancy Foods Grocery.) *(At Tutty's) *Gaggy Rogers: (Gaggy eats ice cream) Ah. seconds I could eat your ice cream all day long so I think I will (Hugh using Quantum Replay 9000 to rewind chocolate, strawberry, vanilla with cherry on top) *All: Groaning *Scott: You been eating some ice cream for hours it's disgusting you're out of here! *Gaggy: You're right Scott plus don't do a good think I'll just be going just let me finish my soda (Gaggy to drink purpleflurp, burp and using Quantum Replay 9000 again and again and again and again) *Scott: Sweet mercy. (Scott faint) *(At Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall) *Floyd: Okay we at the mall and we going to find those Imposters before it's too late. *Scrappy-Doo: Yeah *Scooby-Dum: You said it *Floyd: wispering guys quiet *Cinaball Girl: Did that dogs just talk? *Floyd: No ha ha why everyone know dogs can talk? *Scrappy: (To People) That's right cos if we could the Videotubbies’d became the subway it’d make their head aerials spin. Ha ha ha ha *All: (Gasp) (Floyd, Dusty, Srappy, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo and Flim-Flam run from the clamoring mob from Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery.) *Floyd: panting Help! Police! *(At Police car) *Deputy Baxter: (gasp) A clamoring mob from Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery. chasing Floyd the son of Mayor Minton, Deputy Dusty, and talking dogs! *Sheriff Brandon Stark: My horocope came true. *Deputy Baxter: Now read mine! *Sheriff Brandon Stark: What are you Gemini? *Deputy Baxter: You knew?! *Sheriff Brandon Stark: Yeah, of course. I knew! *(At Outside) *Gaggy Rogers: Hi Whoopsy, remember how I promise I never bought home angry mob again? *Scott: He digust it all all my customers yeah. *Vinnie Yang: He give us brain freeze. *Darwin's Mom: He made me experience miracle and birth again and again and again crying *Scott: Yeah yeah birth. *Darvin: You can say that again. *Scott: Somebody give me a ride home now? *Floyd: Hey look it's Shaggy's uncle, Gaggy Rogers. Hey Gaggy over here. *Gaggy Rogers: Hey guys what are you doing here? *Floyd: Well, we were going to find those Imposters will you help us? *Gaggy Rogers: Yes. How about tou Whoopsy? *Whoopsy-Doo: You betcha I will. *Scott: Did that dog just talk? *Floyd: No ha ha why everyone know dogs can talk? *Whoopsy-Doo: (To People) That's right cos if we could the Videotubbies’d became the subway it’d make their head aerials spin. Ha ha ha ha *All: (Gasp) (Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, Flim-Flam, Gaggy Rogers, Scrappy, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo and Whoopsy-Doo run from the clamoring mob from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery) *Deputy Dusty: What we do now? *Floyd: I know to the stage and hide let's go. *(At stage) *All from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery: We want the talking dogs! We want the talking dogs! *Floyd: Okay we hide at the stage and Dusty where the Imposters? *Deputy Dusty: At the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club it has beauty pagaent at night *Floyd: Yeah how? *Deputy Dusty: Don't worry I use the Falcon Comunicator to call Blue Falcon & Dynomutt and will--(Blue Falcon & Dynomutt arrives with the Falconcar) that was fast. *Blue Falcon: We here and we heard thos Imposters are at Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club? *Deputy Dusty: Yes we are *Blue Falcon: Come on hop on the Falconcar *Floyd, Dusty & Gaggy: Right. *Dynomutt: But what about Flim-Flam, Scrappy, Scooby-Dum, Yabba-Doo & Whoopsy-Doo? *Floyd: Oh them the people want to see the talking dogs. *Dynomutt: Across, I knew that *Flim-Flam: You guys go to the Country Club and Scrappy, Scoovy-Dum, Yabba-Doo & Whoopsy-Doo take care of the people *All: Right! *(Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, & Gaggy Rogers in a Falconcar are going to Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club) *(Sheriff Brandon Stark and Deputy Baxter arrives) *Sheriff Brandon Stark: We've got some reports of excessive chanting *Flim-Flam: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the amazing talking dogs! *All from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery: Oooooh! *Scrappy-Doo: Hey everyone wannna see us the talking dogs? *All from Tutty's, Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Mall and Fancy Foods Grocery: YAHHHHHHHHY! *(Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, & Gaggy Rogers are here at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club) *Blue Falcon: Okay were here and where the Imposters? *Floyd Minton: Their right here. *Dynomutt: How can you tell? *Deputy Dusty: There's a rides in it. *(The Imposters arrives) *Blue Falcon: Come on guys let's fight those Imposters together. *Dynomutt: You got it B.F. *All: Right. *Blue Falcon: Hold it Red Eye and Imposters we won't let you do it and we block your way *Red Eye: (gibbering) *Deputy Dusty: Why don't you make us? *(Red Eye and the Imposters fighting with Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, & Gaggy Rogers) *Blue Falcon: Keep them away from the country club. *(Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, & Gaggy Rogers and Red Eye & Imposters fight each other and prevent them from attacking the country club) *(Hong Kong Phooey and Spot arrives) *Hong Kong Phooey: let's help them come on *(Hong Kong Phooey and Spot beating Red Eye and the Imposters up) *Blue Falcon: You did it Hong Kong Phooey and Spot. *Hong Kong Phooey: Yeah. *Deputy Dusty: Come on there's still inside of the country club let's go *(At Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club) *Porky Pig: And now the winner of Miss. Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Beauty Pagent is? *Hong Kong Phooey(Off-screen): Ah ha! *(Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Floyd Minton, Deputy Dusty, Gaggy Rogers, Hong Kong Phooey & Spot are here) *Deputy Dusty: We want to know what your little secret is? *Floyd Minton: We have a right to know. *Porky Pig: I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. *Hong Kong Phooey: According to our notes we are deafeating the Red Eye and the Imposters In some infernal code that I just can't break. *Dynomutt: I got this. (Dynomutt grabs Bugs and Daffy) You're not really Bugs and Daffy you're Imposters! (Dynomutt removes Bugs and Daffy's Toupée) *Bugs: Hey! Ow! *Daffy: Stop it! *Blue Falcon: Dynomutt no! we defeated the Red Eye and the Imposters remember? *Dynomutt: Oh, right. My apolgizes sirs. (Dynomutt put their Toupée back to Bugs and Daffy) *Hong Kong Phooey: Get him! *(Deputy Dusty and Floyd Minton grabs Foghorn Leghorn) Category:Episodes of The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers